Gas turbine engines include a turbine section having multiple rows of vanes and multiple rows of blades that can rotate about an axis with respect to the vanes. The turbine section receives exhaust from a combustor section. The velocity of the exhaust causes the turbine blades to rotate about the axis, creating torque. The torque is transferred to a fan section and/or a compressor section of the gas turbine engine where the torque is applied to the fan and/or compressor blades. The turbine blades and vanes are subject to relatively high temperatures. Accordingly, compressed air from the compressor section is channeled to the turbine section where it can be directed through the turbine vanes and blades and cool the turbine blades and vanes.